


Merlin Alphabet

by Faramirlover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, hints of Merthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alphabet of Merlin prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atheist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has never understood belief before.

Arthur has never truly believed in anything before. His fathers’ impassioned belief in the dangers of magic is practically religious and being brought up by the man leaves him thinking he feels the same way. But those beliefs have never held particularly deeply, and when Merlin tells him the truth about himself he can no longer keep the façade

The druids and other magic users he encounter have a steadfast belief in the old gods, unwavering and strong as iron, but despite their testimony that their powers come from their gods, they mean nothing to him.

Merlin believes in his abilities. Believes he will be a strong and just king. Believes he will change the world. Believes he is worth putting complete faith in. He doesn’t agree. Every decision he makes fills him with nerves (what if he’s wrong, what if he lets his people down, what if someone dies?) and in the privacy of his chambers he doubts and doubts and doubts. He could never have the absolute faith in himself that Merlin has.

On what could well be his last day on Earth he finally understands belief. As Merlin cradles him in a tight embrace, rocks him and tells him that everything is going to be alright he finally finds he has something to believe in. He will always have faith in Merlin.


	2. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book is important, clearly.

Arthur warily eyed the tome that had been thrown down on the table between them. It was old and dusty and its title was printed in a language he didn’t recognise. He didn’t have a clue what it was but from the look on Merlin’s face this old battered book was going to change everything between them.


	3. Column

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a distraction.

Merlin is a distraction. When he cleans he clatters around the room, moving things and humming under his breath and muttering little comments to himself in a way that no servant has ever done before. It starts frustrating then becomes something he looks forward to. It’s nice to have someone to chat to, someone around to share things with that other people don’t question and think odd. Having a servant around is perfectly acceptable, expected even. Then Merlin becomes distracting in a totally new way and all Arthur can think about is the stretch of muscles under thin shirts and the long ivory column of Merlin’s neck when he tips his head back and laughs.


	4. Desperate

When he takes Merlin the first time its harsh and desperate, nails leaving scarlet lines over shoulder blades, bruises pressed into hips, lips red and swollen. Over time it gets less violent, kisses feathered across collarbones, fingers gently traced along muscle contours, harsh thrusts reduced to a slow steady grind that leaves them both breathless and caught on the edge of completion for what feels like forever. But it never becomes less desperate and every moment that they’re not alone Arthur feels like the whole kingdom must see how much he quivers with the need to be united again with his other half.


End file.
